My Feeling, Your Question, and a Letter
by scarletraika
Summary: Perasaanku padamu. Pertanyaanmu padaku. Selembar surat di dalam loker sekolahmu. Mengerti apa maksudnya? SasuNaru.


**Warning:**

AU, ShounenAi a.k.a Yaoi, Bit OOC maybe. Don't like, Don"t read.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**My Feeling, Your Question, and A Letter**

**by**

**Raika Carnelian**

* * *

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebuah seringai terukir dengan begitu indah di wajahnya, "Dasar, Dobe…"

Pemuda satunya, pemuda yang berambut pirang di sebelahnya merengut kesal, "Diam kau, Teme!"

"Coba kau lihat ini! 60, 54, 57, 66, 50, memang nilai yang cukup sempurna untuk seorang Dobe sepertimu." Lelaki berambut hitam itu terbahak, "Tapi tentu saja sangat parah untuk Uchiha jenius seperti diriku…"

"Dasar! Berhentilah mengejekku seperti itu, Teme." Ia menggembungkan pipi kecoklatannya, "Nilaiku jelek begitu, gara-gara kamu tidak mau mengajariku dan memberiku les khusus. Padahal aku kan sudah minta~"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap wajah pemuda pirang tengah merengut imut itu lekat-lekat. Tanpa sadar mukanya sedikit memerah, "Iya...iya. Nanti aku ajarkan." Pria tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, disusul dengan bersemangat oleh teman pirangnya.

"Benarkah?" Wajah suntuk dan merengut telah hilang dari muka kecoklatannya, digantikan dengan wajah sumringah. "Kau benar-benar akan mengajariku sore ini?"

"Hn."

Selama beberapa waktu, dua pemuda sekolahan dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang sangat berbeda terdiam sambil tetap berjalan beriringan di jalan yang sepi itu.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Terkadang aku heran dengan sikapmu~" Pemuda pirang itu memecahkan keheningan.

Temannya menoleh heran, "Hn?"

"Iya, aku heran karena kamu~" Kalimatnya terputus sejenak. Tampaknya ia tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Umm... Begini. Terkadang kau begitu menyebalkan. Mengejekku, menghinaku, menjahiliku, -yaa seperti itulah..."

Tanpa si pria pirang sadari, tubuh teman di sebelahnya itu sedikit menegang.

"Tapi terkadang, kau sangat baik." Pemuda bermata biru itu melanjutkan sambil menyengir lebar. "Kau mengajakku bermain _playstation_ , mengajakku belajar bersama, kadang-kadang mentraktirku makan ramen. Seolah-olah, kau sangat peduli padaku. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang aku rasakan."

Pemuda bermata hitam itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, tak keruan. Tapi ia masih –selalu- bisa menguasai diri, "Hn. Lalu?"

"Hm, jadi~" Pemuda berambut pirang menoleh ke arah temannya, menatap mata hitam temannya dengan matanya yang biru. Lalu bertanya dengan polos, "Jadi sebenarnya, kau itu sebal dan kesal atau suka dan sayang padaku, ha? Kadang marah-marah sama aku, tapi kadang perhatian bukan main sama aku. Jadi, yang mana Teme? Benci atau suka?"

Pemuda bermata hitam itu merasa jantungnya akan meloncat mendengar pertanyaan polos temannya. Ia diam sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar teratur kembali. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu terlihat tenang, ingat? Tak lama ia membalas tatapan bertanya temannya sambil menyeringai, "Wow... Tidak kusangka kau akan menanyakan hal itu sekarang, Dobe. Senang juga rasanya mengetahui, seorang Dobe sepertimu bisa menyadari 'sikap anehku' yang selalu berubah-ubah itu akhir-akhir ini." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke arah tanah, "Tidakkah kau menyadari, 'sikap anehku' itu menandakan suatu hal?"

Sekarang sepasang mata biru itu menyiratkan rasa heran, "Oh, ya? Memangnya menandakan hal apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam menghembuskan nafas putus asa, "Sudah kuduga kau takkan bisa menyadarinya sendirian, tanpa bantuan. Huh! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi~" Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa sih maksudmu itu, Teme?!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyeringai kecil lagi, "Hn. Nevermind, Dobe... Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku pulang duluan ya~" Dan ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang tengah tercenung heran.

"Tapi, Teme! Kau bilang, kau akan mengajariku sore ini."

Pemuda bermata hitam itu menoleh sedikit, seringai masih bermain di bibirnya. "Belajar bersamanya besok saja. Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu. Sampai jumpa besok, Dobe..."

Pemuda bermata biru itu masih tercenung menatap sosok punggung temannya yang makin menghilang. Kemudian ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan, "Huh! Makin gila saja si Teme itu. Dia kenapa sih?" Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan, berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. "Ah, sudahlah~"

* * *

Bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring, terdengar di sekolah yang luas itu. Membuat beberapa orang yang terlihat masih berjalan santai, mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat beberapa guru yang tengah bertugas mengajar, memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Membuat kelas-kelas yang tadinya ribut bukan main, menjadi hening. Bel masuk telah berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak berdiri menyender pada loker sekolah yang panjang. Di samping kanannya, sebuah pintu loker tampak dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Tubuh kecoklatannya tampak lemas, kedua tangannya gemetaran menggenggam erat selembar kertas putih. Sementara matanya yang biru terlihat membelalak lebar, menatap kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di sana. Tidak dipedulikannya bel masuk kelas yang sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Ia sudah jelas terlambat masuk, lagipula jarang guru-guru mau melewati koridor sekolah bagian sini. Jadi, kemungkinan ia kepergok membolos sangatlah kecil. Lagipula... isi surat ini mungkin memang lebih penting dari pada itu semua.

* * *

_Dobe..._

_Aku menulis surat ini karena ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu._

_Sesuatu yang sudah jelas-jelas tampak didepan matamu, tapi karena kau seorang Dobe, jadi kau tak dapat melihatnya. Atau setidaknya, itulah dugaanku._

_Jadi aku berniat untuk membantumu. Mengerti?_

_Dobe..._

_Sebenarnya aku malas sekali menulis surat ini hanya untuk dirimu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku telah memendam sebuah perasaan sejak -yaah...katakanlah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. __Dan itu rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Karena perasaanku tidak diketahui oleh orang yang bersangkutan, saking bodohnya dia._

_Lagipula, aku memang cukup jenius untuk menutupi perasaanku darinya selama beberapa tahun ini._

_Tapi akhirnya, hari ini, aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaanku. Dengan cara memberitahukan perasaanku kepada orang yang berasangkutan tadi. Mengerti?_

_Dobe..._

_Di surat ini, aku telah menulis 'orang yang bersangkutan' dua kali. Dan tiga kali ditambah dengan yang barusan tadi. Apakah kau ingin tahu, siapa orang itu? Hn. Yaah...orang itu kamu, karena itulah aku menulis surat ini untukmu dan bukan untuk orang lain._

_Jadi intinya aku ingin memberitahukan padamu, pada orang yang bersangkutan, tentang perasaanku._

_Ok. Sampai disini, kamu mengerti bukan? Karena aku sudah berusaha membuat kalimat-kalimat di sini bisa dimengerti oleh otak Dobe-mu. Jadi kalau kau tidak mengerti, haaah... keterlaluan sekali kau!_

_Dobe..._

_Karena kuanggap paragraf-paragraf di atas tadi sudah dimengerti olehmu, akan kuteruskan penjelasanku._

_Ehem... Sekarang tentang perasaanku, yang tadi sudah aku singgung-singgung. _

_Hn. Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius._

_Mengertikah kau? Percayakah kau? Well, kau harus mengerti, kau harus percaya._

_Dobe..._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Tadinya aku ingin mengacuhkan saja perasaanku, sampai nanti perasaan itu menghilang sendiri._

_Tapi nyatanya, makin lama aku makin menyukaimu, makin mencintaimu. Keinginanku untuk menjadikan kau milikku, hanya milikku seorang, makin lama semakin besar. Aku menahannya mati-matian._

_Sampai saat kemarin. Saat kau bertanya tentang keanehan sikapku. Saat kau bertanya, 'sebenarnya aku menyukaimu atau membencimu?' _

_Jujur saja. Aku senang sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu. Karena artinya kau memperhatikanku selama ini, memperhatikan sikapku. Benar kan?_

_Kupikir, saat kesadaranmu tentang sikapku yang 'aneh' itu sudah muncul. Tinggal sedikit waktu lagi, maka kau akan sadar juga dengan perasaanku yang tadi aku tulis. Yeah! Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu sebentar lagi._

_Tapi ternyata, aku sudah tidak sabar. Tidak sabar lagi menunggu kau menyadari perasaanku. Jadi aku berniat memberikan sedikit 'bantuan' untukmu._

_Dan surat inilah bantuan itu. Mengertikah kau? _

_Dobe..._

_Aku tahu dan aku sadar, bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau menganggapku gila. Aku benar kan?_

_Dan -yaah, aku mengakui bahwa mungkin__ aku memang gila._

_Tapi, sadarkah kau? Sadarkah kau, siapa yang telah membuatku gila seperti ini? Sadarkah?_

_That's you!_

_Yeah! Kau yang menyebabkan aku menggila seperti ini. Kau, Dobe. Kau! _

_Jadi, aku harap kau mau bertanggung jawab. Bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku gila seperti sekarang ini. Mengertikah?_

_Dobe..._

_Aku ingin memberi tahu, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas kegilaanku. Yaah...itu jika kau mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi._

_Baca ini baik-baik, Dobe!_

_**Balas perasaanku padamu. Balas!**_

_Jadi setidaknya aku gila untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat berharga. _

_Maukah kau membalas perasaanku... _

_...Naruto?_

_NB: Aku telah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menulis surat ini agar bisa difahami oleh seorang Dobe sepertimu. Huh! Berlembar-lembar kertas sudah terbuang, karena aku salah terus. Dan lagi seperti yang telah aku katakan tadi, aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat bahasa yang mudah dimengerti olehmu. Alasan lainnya aku menulis surat adalah karena aku tahu otakmu itu Dobe. Kalau aku langsung bicara padamu, kemungkinan kau hanya akan termenung-menung tolol atau menjerit bodoh seolah-olah aku ini bermain-main. Sehingga aku harus menjelaskan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu itu berkali-kali. Tapi kalau begini, kalau kau masih tidak mengerti juga, maka kau bisa baca surat ini berkali-kali! Sehingga aku tidak harus menjelaskan dengan mulutku. Sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku serius. Hn. Walau aku harap kau sudah memahami apa maksudku hanya dengan sekali baca. Dobe..._

_With love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu tercenung setelah selesai membaca surat yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia temukan di dalam loker sekolahnya. Ia terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa teman laki-lakinya, sahabatnya, rivalnya, selama ini memendam perasaan suka seperti seorang wanita kepada seorang pria atau pun seorang pria kepada seorang wanita kepadanya. Ehem...normalnya, perasaan itu memang dimiliki oleh seseorang kepada lawan jenisnya, kan?

Pemuda bermata biru itu meremas kertas surat di tangannya kuat-kuat, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Kalau memang perasaan itu hanya untuk lawan jenis, lalu apa nama perasaan yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi? Apa pula nama perasaan yang dimiliki dirinya kepada Sasuke selama ini? Bukankah selama ini ia memang memendam sebuah rasa juga? Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia lawan? Sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan, yang sering muncul akhir-akhir ini jika ia tengah bersama dengan Sasuke.

Mata biru langit itu pun terpejam.

Dan tanpa disadari olehnya, sepasang mata hitam memerhatikan dirinya dari balik dinding. Sebuah seringai indah menghiasi wajah tampannya yang putih pucat.

* * *

Bruk.

Sebuah tas hitam-oranye terlihat meluncur ke atas lantai yang keras dengan sukses. Meninggalkan bahu kanan tempatnya tergantung sebelumnya. Disusul dengan tubuh pemilik bahu kanan tadi, yang juga merosot ke lantai menyusul tas ranselnya karena tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh. Muka kecoklatan sang pemilik tubuh yang tampak sangat terkejut itu membuat seringai di wajahnya yang tampan semakin melebar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu merasa puas. Puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan lewat balik dinding.

Ia pun bangkit berdiri.

Bibir yang sedari membentuk seringai lebar itu bergerak, mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman pelan, "Sudah waktunya untuk membuatmu benar-benar menjadi milikku, Dobe..."

Ia kembali menyeringai.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan, mendekati sosok pirang yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, manakala ia melihat sosok yang di cintainya itu mendongak melihat kedatangan dirinya.

"Teme?!" Sebuah pekik tertahan keluar dari mulut mungil Naruto.

"Jadi, Dobe... Kau ingin bertanggung jawab untuk kegilaanku?" Uchiha muda itu bertanya dengan suara pelan, tak mengindahkan pekikan kaget temannya tadi.

Pemuda bermata biru itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah suara pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang tak tampak, "Entahlah, Sasuke... Aku~"

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

Kepala pirang itu mendongak, mempertemukan mata biru langitnya dengan mata hitam kelam yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk yakin, "Tentu, aku menyukaimu. Karena itulah aku menganggapmu seorang sahabat~"

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan pria pirang yang tengah menatapnya itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangan pucatnya di bahu kanan Naruto, "Kau...mencintaiku?"

"Tidak!" Setengah menjerit, pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau laki-laki. Kau temanku. Kita hanya berteman. Dan itu cukup!"

Mata hitam kelam itu membelalak sedikit, menampakkan kekecewaan. "Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Eh," Kepala pirang itu mendongak. "aku kan tidak berkata seperti itu..." Kedua tangan kecoklatannya menggenggam kertas surat yang kini makin kusut. "Aku tidak berkata kalau aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku hanya~"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah temannya, "Kalau begitu, kau pasti mencintaiku?" Tanyanya, yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah, tak suka didesak seperti ini oleh teman Uchihanya. Sementara kepalanya kembali ditundukkan dalam-dalam, otaknya tengah berkerja keras. Berusaha mencari jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya tak sabar, setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu dan masih tak ada jawaban dari teman pirangnya. "Jadi, Dobe..?"

Akhirnya kepala pirang itu mendongak. "Jadi ap~" Kalimatnya terputus, saat melihat bahwa wajah tampan Sasuke hanya berjarak sekitar lima sentimeter dari wajahnya. Segera, wajahnya merona sementara tangannya refleks mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Hei~" Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu sontak protes karena didorong begitu keras. "Kalau mau mendorong, pelan-pelan saja." Ujarnya mengaduh, sementara mata hitamnya menangkap cengiran yang terukir di wajah Naruto. Sasuke segera melupakan amarah dan protesnya.

"Maafkan aku ya..." Ujar pemuda bermata biru itu, sementara bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. Sasuke meleleh.

Pemuda Uchiha itu segara bangkit, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk celana hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. "Hn. Tak apa-apa."

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, kembali mendekati Naruto yang tengah menepuk-nepuk celananya juga. Sebuah seringai manis kembali mengukir wajahnya yang tampan.

Pemuda bermata biru itu segera memasang pose waspada, setelah melihat Sasuke kembali mendekati dirinya. Ia mundur selangkah untuk menjauh, "Jangan mendekat dulu!" Pekiknya tertahan. "Kita akan berbicara, tapi kau jangan mendekat. Kita berbicara jauh-jauh saja, Teme."

Langkah sang Uchiha terhenti. "Kita akan berbicara, tapi aku jangan mendekat." Ia membeo pelan. "Kita akan berbicara tapi dari jauh saja?"

Naruto mengangguk takut-takut.

"Huh! Tidak kusangka, mendapatkanmu itu sesulit ini." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ok, aku berdiri di sini. Sekarang apa jawabanmu, Dobe?"

Naruto tampak tengah menguatkan hatinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke lekat-lekat. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, "Sasuke...aku~" Ia menunduk lagi. "A-aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu menyukaiku. Jadi~"

Mata hitam Sasuke tampak melembut. Ia berucap pelan, "Apa yang kau tidak mengerti?" Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah mendekati sosok yang ia sukai sejak sekolah dasar itu. "Seharusnya~"

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau mau berbicara dari jauh saja..."

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti.

"Sasuke, dengar~" Naruto menatap pemuda tampan yang berjarak sekitar dua meter di depannya itu. "Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu. Tapi hanya sebagai seorang teman, sebagai sahabat. Tidakkah itu cukup sebagai 'pertanggung jawabanku'?"

Sasuke menggeleng kalem, "Tidak, sayang... Itu saja tidak cukup."

Pemuda pirang berusia sekitar lima belas tahun itu terlihat hampir terisak. "Kau itu sudah gila. Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila~" Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, "Kau itu aneh, Teme. Kau bodoh. Puluhan gadis di luar sana berharap jadi kekasihmu, kenapa kau justru menginginkan~" Suara serak-serak basahnya semakin lirih, "aku..?"

Kini pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali melangkah, tak mengindahkan larangan Naruto tadi. Dengan perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu, "Karena cintaku tidak jatuh pada mereka," Ujarnya lembut. "Cintaku jatuh padamu, Dobe. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." Ia tak memberontak di dalam pelukan Sasuke, tapi juga tidak membalasnya. "Aku yakin kau seorang pria, dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku juga seorang pria. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku perempuan. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau~"

Uchiha muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan yang sangat ingin ia lakukan selama ini. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintaimu, hn?" Ia melanjutkan kalimat Naruto yang tadi terputus. "Pernahkah kau mendengar, bahwa 'cinta tak memandang persamaan gender', sayang?"

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menggeleng di dalam pelukan erat Sasuke, "Tidak pernah, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu." Ujarnya lirih. "Sejak kapan kau tahu ada kalimat aneh itu?"

"Sejak sekolah dasar, sejak aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jawab pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu lembut. "Sejak saat itulah aku mempercayai kalimat tersebut..."

Sasuke merasakan tubuh mungil di dalam pelukannya itu terhenyak, "S-sekolah dasar?"

Uchiha muda berusia enam belas tahun itu tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Naruto, sehingga tinggal tangan kirinya saja yang menahan pria pirang itu agar tidak kabur. Lalu Sasuke menyentuh dagu mungil Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi sekarang, kau mencintaiku..." Ia membuat sebuah pernyataan pelan.

Mata sebiru langit itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam. Bertemu pandang untuk menjawab pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir pucat itu tadi. 'Sepertinya, memang begitu...' Itukah arti pandangan dalam tersebut? Yeah, setidaknya itulah arti jawaban yang ditangkap oleh pemilik mata hitam.

Tanpa gerakan berarti, bibir pucat itu menyentuh bibir merah di hadapannya lembut, di dalam sunyi. Sentuhan pertama milik keduanya. Pertanda mereka berdua telah saling memiliki.

Dan selembar kertas putih kusut tampak terjatuh, melayang bebas di udara, sebelum akhirnya benda ringan itu benar-benar sukses menyentuh lantai yang keras.

* * *

Pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahun itu menggantungkan ransel hitam-oranye miliknya di bahu sebelah kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengunci lokernya, yang selama setengah jam terakhir ini dibiarkan terbuka. Kedua belah pipi kecoklatannya masih tampak merona merah, akibat atas apa yang dilakukan oleh -err kekasih barunya barusan. Eh, kekasih?

"Teme!" Panggilnya kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menyender di dinding. "Jadi sekarang -err, kau adalah k-kekasihku?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menambah lebar ukuran seringainya. Seringai yang sedari tadi mengukir wajah pucat tampannya. "Hn, begitulah... Kau kekasihku sekarang." Jawabnya datar, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia di dalam suaranya.

Pemuda bermata biru yang kini tengah melipat selembar surat kusut itu menundukkan kepalanya, "T-tidak pernah kusangka kau sudah menyukaiku sejak sekolah dasar. Itu kan sudah lama sekali..."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, kemudian merengkuh pinggang pria pirang yang kini telah benar-benar resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menempelkan bibir pucatnya ke dahi kecoklatan yang tertutupi beberapa helai rambut pirang tersebut. "Hn. Lalu?"

"Tak ada." Jawab kekasihnya pelan. Matanya yang sebiru langit terpejam, menikmati sentuhan bibir dingin di dahinya itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Dobe?" Mata hitamnya menikmati wajah kecoklatan milik kekasih barunya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto menjawab kalem, "Entahlah, Teme... Mungkin sejak taman kanak-kanak. Kau baik sekali padaku waktu itu."

Sepasang mata hitam itu membelalak, kaget atas jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya. "Eh?"

* * *

"Jadi kita membolos hari ini? Kita tidak belajar hari ini?" Naruto berjalan beriringan di samping Sasuke. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat, disusul suara nafas terengah-engah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun akan terengah-engah jika sudah berlari selama beberapa menit karena kabur dari lingkungan sekolah sebelum waktu pulang tiba. Membolos, istilah umumnya.

Setelah acara 'penembakan' tadi, kini ia memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah bersama kekasih barunya. Mereka telah memanjat dinding sekolah, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan kini, dua pemuda berseragam itu tengah berjalan beriringan di jalan menuju ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Yeah, membolos sekolah sehari juga tidak mengapa, kan?

"Kita ke rumahku." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu singkat. "Orangtuaku sedang keluar hari ini, jadi kita bisa belajar bersama di rumahku." Sebuah seringai kecil mengukir wajah tampannya, "Atau lebih tepatnya, aku bisa mengajari Dobeku di rumahku."

"Umm..." Naruto berkomentar singkat.

Sang Uchiha menoleh, heran dengan ketenangan Naruto yang biasanya berisik itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget, "Oh, yeah..."

"Kau kenapa?"

Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum kecil, setelah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hn. Tapi kau diam sekali." Sasuke berkomentar singkat. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto erat.

"Yeah, aku masih belum percaya. Masih merasa aneh bahwa, kau benar-benar menjadikanku kekasihmu. Hehehe... Rasanya aneh saja~"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil kekasihnya, "Percayalah, Naruto. Percayalah bahwa aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku, karena aku sudah bersumpah padamu tadi. Jadi percayalah, Dobe..."

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke, "Ya. Aku akan selalu percaya..." Percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku...

**FIN **

* * *

**A/N:** Hhhh... Selesai juga, fanfic pertama Raika...  
Rai mengucapkan banyak terima kepada siapa pun yang telah membaca fic di atas tadi.  
Terima kasih banyak, yaa...  
Bagaimana fic ini di mata senpai-senpai semua?  
Komentar, kritik, saran, sangat Rai harapkan.

Umm, so...review, please...

With smile,  
Raika Carnelian


End file.
